1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus and a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals usually have display panels for displaying images. A window member may also be included for controlling the appearance of the terminal. The display panels and window members have traditionally had a square or cube shape. Recently, curved display panels and window members have been developed. Curved display panels and window members have been shown to be especially vulnerable to damage from external impact.